


Till Death Do Us Part

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Rituals, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio's been preparing for this moment for years, ever since he can remember, actually. But he still doesn’t feel prepared.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladnoct week's day 7 prompt: wedding-esque ceremony. 
> 
> Woo, it's finally done. Two days late, but that's better than never. (I feel bad, though, since this was my prompt)

Gladio takes in a deep breath as he looks himself over in the mirror. His hair is slicked back and held in place with a fancy hair tie. He’s wearing a precisely tailored crownsguard uniform yet he still feels like he’s choking. He readjusts his already loose collar for the umpteenth time in a failed attempt to dispel the feeling.

He’s been preparing for this moment for years, ever since he can remember, actually. But he still doesn’t feel prepared. Not physically and definitely not mentally. Gladio isn’t usually one to get stuck inside his head like this, but somehow thinking about Noctis always does this to him. There is so much at stake and Noctis is just that precious. He doesn’t just want to protect Noctis because it’s his duty but because he needs to. He would not hesitate a second to give up his own life to protect Noct, but what then? Who would be left to keep him safe? Or worse, what if he fails to be strong enough to save him? How can he possibly go up in front of the Astrals and the entire nation and utter false promises?

But this is tradition. It has to be done whether he likes it or not, and honestly, he wants to pledge himself to Noctis. He wants to vow his devotion and commitment, but it feels like a jinx. Like their downfall will begin to unravel as soon as he puts it into words. As soon as it becomes official.

It doesn’t help his nerves either that he has not seen Noctis for the last three days, what with preparations and the ludicrous superstition that they should not see each other until the ritual. If he could see Noctis’s dispassionate expression and hear him tell him his worries are unfounded, he would believe it in a heartbeat.

There is a sudden rap on the wall to his left, and he goes toward it curiously. “Someone there?” he calls out.

“Gladio?” comes Noctis’ muffled voice. “Please tell me you’re as nervous for this thing as I am.”

Not so dispassionate, then. “Getting cold feet,” he teases.

“No!” he huffs. “I just hate going up in front of crowds.”

“Sure.” It is a fact, but Gladio can tell there is more bothering him than just that.

There is a breath of silence, then, “So, you’ll officially be my shield, huh.”

“Yeah,” Gladio says barely above a whisper. “With full responsibility and everything.”

Another silence. “That’s good. I won’t have to worry anymore.”

No, that will fall onto Gladio. It already has. “Now, don’t start thinking you can jump into traffic or anything, but yeah. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll keep you safe.” The unspoken _try to_ rattles inside his mind.

“You already do, though.” He says it with such faith the chocking sensation falls away.

“Damn right, I do.” Gladio’s hand comes up to the wall. If it wasn’t there, he would totally be holding his hand right now. “Ready to say your vows?” he asks in another teasing voice.

“Oh yeah. Just you wait. I’ll floor you away.”

“Dream on, princess.”

This really is like a wedding by all perspectives aside from the ritualistic aspects of it. It is essentially a marriage of duty before the Astrals. King Regis stands at the altar, ancient tomb in hand. Beside him stands Prince Noctis dressed in breathtaking royal blacks that fit perfectly and makes his already striking beauty shine more than usual. There are no substitute men-of-honor, but Gladio’s father stands near his back and Ignis stands off to the corner of the altar for a VIP view. An organ is playing the Song of Kings, his cue to begin his way down the aisle.

The walk feels far longer than it is, with thousands of eyes on him and Noctis’ shy smile leading him on. He wants nothing more than to entwine their fingers, but he stands with his back straight and arms poised at his sides as is expected. Noctis is less dignified with his stance, but he is not the one proving his worth before the Gods.

Regis begins in a booming voice, “Today, Gladiolus Amicitia will take up the torch of Royal Shield to my dear son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. The Astrals have blessed us with this Nation, our lives, and each other. It is by their power that Noctis and Gladiolus have been brought together, and it is through their power that they will be bound together for the rest of their days.” 

Regis looks directly at Gladio. “Through whatever dangers should befall you, and whatever trials you must overcome, you, Gladiolus Amicitia, will be there for my son. No matter the situation, no matter the consequences, you will protect and support him from this day forward.” 

He turns his gaze to Noct. “Prince Noctis, you will listen to your shield and take whatever guidance he offers into consideration. You will seek out his aid whenever necessary.” 

Then Regis directs his words to the both of them. “Your lives are no longer just your own. Your actions need to balance and compliment one another. I now ask that you present your vows before each other, this nation, and the all-powerful Astrals.”

He gestures to Noctis, who gives a nod. Noct’s eyes meet Gladio’s nervously. He pulls a slip of paper out of his jacket pocket and begins to read from it. “Gladio, you have already been a great influence on me. While Ignis has ensured my physical well-being, you have taken care of my mental and emotional state. You have allowed me to take out my frustrations and sorrows without complaint, even when it resulted in nasty training bruises. You have always been the one person to look at me and see what I could be instead of just what I am. You continue to believe in me even when you probably shouldn’t, and all I can do is repay you with the same. I’ve already come close to death once, but I’ve never feared death since because you have been here with me. I know that you are just a person and fallible. You will never be able to ensure my safety, but I still choose to believe in you even if I shouldn’t. I, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, chose you, Gladiolus Amicitia, with full confidence to be my Royal Shield.”

Damn it. Gladio _is_ floored. He has to gulp down the lump forming in his throat before he can read his own vows. The words, that once sounded hollow, come out more sure now, a soft smile resting on his face. “Noctis, you have always exceeded my expectations. When I first met you, I wanted you to be just like King Regis, someone regal and dignified. You weren’t either of those things, but you soon showed me that I wouldn’t want to devote myself to anyone else. You are caring in quiet, simple ways and responsible in a reserved way. You do what needs to be done even when you don’t want to and rarely allow your built-up emotions to lash out at others. I have enjoyed helping you release them in healthy ways and seeing you grow with each step you’ve taken. One day, Noct, I know you will be a king among kings, and I will stop at nothing to see that day come. I don’t care what comes our way, I swear to fight tooth and nail to keep it at bay.” Finally, he is allowed to reach for Noctis’ hand which he holds flat in his. “I, Gladiolus Amicitia, gladly hand you, Prince Noctis, my strength, my self, my life. I am yours now until the end of our days.”

King Regis smiles fondly and outstretches his hands to the heavens. “All-mighty Astrals above, I ask that you smile your blessing upon this union of prince and shield. May you ensure that their union last for years to come and that only death ever dare to tear them apart.” His hands fall, eyes sweeping the crowd. “I am proud to present to you, our lovely nation of Lucis, the 114th Royal Shield.”

Deafening applause surroundes them. Later, after another speech to the Astrals, Clarus will hand Gladio a symbolic shield made of ornate wood as well as a torch of blue flame. Later, crowds of citizens will close around them to send their congratulations. Later, Regis and Clarus will hug them both. Then much later, Gladio and Noctis will walk hand in hand to Noctis’ bedroom. Inside, Gladio will joke that Noct has yet to kiss the bride and they will share sweet kisses.

But for now, Gladio and Noctis continue to stare at only each other, their fingers slowly twining together, completely lost to the world.


End file.
